I just wanna be your dog
by Diam
Summary: one-shot song-fic yaoi(on s'en doutait) et lèger lime. D'un Shuichi impatient et désappointé peut-il résulter autre chose que le chaos ? Venez jeter un coup d'oeil, normalement vous le regretterez pas.


Salut !

J'espère que ce one-shot song fic **lime yaoi **vous plaira. (Ahaha quel moyen détourné pour faire des warnings...)

Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Gravitation, et ne touche aucun argent pour ce délire musico-littéraire. La chanson I just wanna be your dog ne m'appartient pas, Emilie Simon vaut bien plus que moi dans ce domaine, je lui la laisse avec grand plaisir.

**PS : I just wanna be your dog signifie je veux juste être ton chien. **

Vous ne comprendrez pas grand chose sans cela.

J'offre un gros cooky ou une petite surprise à celui qui débusquera les deux chiasmes, le zeugme, l'ellipse et l'(es) hypallage(s) qui se sont faufilés dans ce texte !

Maintenant... enjoy..

* * *

**i just wanna be your dog **

**d'après Emilie Simon**

**avec l'aimable concert de Gravitation **

**démoli et piétiné par mes soins**

Il n'y avait guère de différences entre les moments d'absence et de présence de Yuki, si ce n'est le faible grésillement du clavier et le fantôme âcre de la fumée des uniques Alpha-Menthol.

Mais pour Shuichi, ces quelques détails, infimes mais coutumiers, avaient une terrifiante influence sur son humeur et sa relative stabilité mentale.

Le dit jeune homme était étalé de tout son long sur le sofa, des larmes de crocrodile neurasthénique emplissaient ses yeux. Il tentait en vain de combler l'absence de Yuki par une quantité démesurée de glace vanille, telle une adolescente névrosée ou plutôt une vielle fille ménopausée.

Mais le fait demeurait que le jeune chanteur était en manque et sûrement pas en manque de succès, de bains de foule et autres hurlements stridents des groupies en délire, certes non. Il souffrait d'une carence bien plus perfide et vitale.

Il était en manque de Yuki... et dans tous les sens du terme.

Il émit un long geignement pitoyable et se demanda s'il décidait de se rouler par terre en pleurant, son amant saurait revenir dans les plus brefs délais.

Le bruit caractéristique de son salut se répercuta en écho dans le vaste appartement et Shuichi interrompit le flot morbide de ses pensées.

Yuki pénétra avec lenteur la pièce. Shuichi n'osait respirer, persuadé que son vile souffle troublerait l'évolution vaporeuse de cette créature qu'il qualifiait volontiers de céleste.

L'écrivain abandonna sa veste sur le canapé, desserra habilement le noeud de sa cravate et sans un regard pour son amant hyperactif, disparut dans la cuisine.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent alors que Shuichi espérait que son messie prodige apparût et le prît, avec une douceur immaculée, aux creux de ses bras.

Il devenait impatient... et désappointé.

Il venait juste de pleurnicher trois heures durant comme un chiot abandonné et il n'aurait même droit à un baiser ou un maigre regard ?

Il n'était guère enclin à être ignoré et encore moins à ne pas obtenir sa dose addictive de pseudo-affection.

_Well... Come on !_

Il quitta le sofa et, avec un air de prédateur, glissa jusqu'à la cuisine. Le porte entrebâillée lui laissait apercevoir son amant, appuyé contre la cuisinière, fumant avec dignité. Il se surprit à se mordiller la lèvre en laissant son regard parcourir sa silhouette. Yuki releva un regard doré et jaugea Shuichi avec ennui.

Le jeune chanteur soutint le regard avec soin et insolence. Il était certain qu'il ne survivrait pas une nuit de plus si de mésaventure, il se retrouvait seul, et même si Yuki n'allait sûrement pas apprécier son arrogance, il préférait mourir heureux et en héros.

D'un pas de conquérant, il s'approcha de son écrivain, sachant très bien que ce dernier ignorait avec une condescendance aristocratique sa présence.

Il se posta devant son amant borné et arracha d'un geste vif la cigarette qui pendait à ses lèvres pour la jeter dans l'évier.

Enfin, Yuki se décida à poser son regard furibond sur le jeune homme. A nouveau, ils luttèrent, Shuichi laissa même un vague sourire narquois flotter sur son visage.

_So messed up  
I want you here_

Il empoigna lascivement la cravate de son amant et d'un coup sec projeta les lèvres de Yuki sur les siennes.

Il y avait toujours un arrière-goût amer dû aux Alpha-Menthol ou des Wud Beiser, mais ce n'était en rien désagréable malgré ce qu'en pensait l'opinion publique. Cela donnait à leur échange un côté sec et égoiste que Shuichi avait appris à apprécier. Cette alliance paradoxale entre l'alcool et le sucre, les cigarettes et le miel, donnait à leur duo une dimension singulière qui n'avait pas manquée de heurter leurs fans respectifs.

Ce simple contact était électrisant et le manque de réaction flagrant de l'écrivain lui prouva que sa tentative d'attaque était des plus réussies. Avec fierté, il savoura la rêche douceur de ce baiser qu'il maîtrisait avec possession.

_In my room  
I want you here  
_

Il décida de rompre leur étreinte au moment le plus opportun, juste lorsque la passion désirait supplanter la tendresse, là où la séparation était la plus déchirante et douloureuse.

S'enorgueillant à peine de l'expression déphasée de Yuki, Shuichi l'entraînant vers la chambre, ponctuant son chemin par un baiser ou une caresse, pour attiser l'envie mais restreindre le désir.

Il fracassa sans gêne la porte de la chambre et entraîna un Yuki fort apathique à sa suite.

Accordant avec grâce un dernier baiser, il invita son amant d'un geste distingué de la main à s'installer sur le lit.

Ce dernier, qui arborait désormais un regard intrigué devant l'assurance maladive du chanteur, s'exécuta avec lenteur, laissant profiter pleinement son conjoint du spectacle alors qu'il s'allongeait et s'étirait sur les draps.

_Now we're gonna be  
Face to face  
_

Shuichi ne se précipita pas sur le lit et n'assiéga pas non plus avec violence son amant. Les jeux auquels se livraient leur deux regards valaient alors tous les baisers et caresses qu'ils auraient pus partager.

Pourtant, l'envie l'emporta rapidement sur la faible volonté humaine et Shuichi se retrouva contraint d'escalader le lit et ramper le long du corps de Yuki en prenant soin de ne pas établir de contact mais veillant à effleurer. Il pouvait assurer par les yeux sombres et désireux de son amant qu'en effet, il ne reverrait jamais la lumière du jour sauf s'il se décidait enfin à le satisfaire.

C'était un sentiment tout autre de surplomber Yuki, de le voir inactif en dessous de lui, attendant la prochaine initiative ou la prochaine étreinte.

Shuichi baissa avec une lenteur affligeante la tête et se compromit dans un faible baiser. Avec cruauté, il se retira dès les premiers signes de réponse.

A nouveau, il déchiffra avec facilité le regard miel qu'il connaissant si bien et fut honoré d'y découvrir une puissante impatience et un furieux désappointement.

_Victoire !_

L'expression triomphante et fière de Shuichi eut raison des nerfs de Yuki alors qu'il renversa, dans un semi-grognement guttural et un semi-soupir exaspéré, les positions.

Shuichi n'objecta d'aucune façon.

_And I'll lay right down  
In my favourite place_

Shuichi avait la particularité semi-pratique de s'adapter à toutes les situations, même les plus saugrenues, en un temps record. Or, une fois les habitudes établies, tel un rituel sacré qu'on ne saurait blasphémé, le jeune chanteur n'en démordait pas.

Par exemple, lorsqu'il travaillait en studio, le fauteuil rouge de velours rembouré lui était réservé d'office grâce à un traité tacite. Dans chaque endroit clef de son existence existait une place favorite, et il s'y trouvait justement.

En effet, il avait découvert qu'aucune autre situation ne lui offrait autant de satisfaction et de plaisir que ces moments fièvreux où il était cloué entre le matelas moelleux et le corps tiède de son amant, lorsqu'il subissait, comme isolé du monde extérieur, la torture de son cou par des dents acérés et des mains cruelles.

_And now I just wanna  
Be your dog_

Yuki ne suivait aucune logique lorsqu'il gratifiait son amant vigouce de ses attentions. C'est pourquoi, même après avoir partagé son lit des mois durant avec l'écrivain, Shuichi se surprenait encore à sursauter au contact de ses mains froides et à rougir comme une jeune vierge en découvrant une fois de plus son torse blafard. Comme à l'accoutumé, il en oubliait presque jusqu'à sa propre existence.

Mais dans la bulle savonneuse de la conscience qui était épargnée par son amant, il continuait à se poser les questions existentielles dignes de mauvaises tragédies grecques.

Après avoir tant partagé avec cet homme, ne serait-il plus jamais libre ? Ou est-ce que la liberté se résumait-elle désormais à appartenir davantage à Yuki ?

Or, y avait-il encore un moyen de s'approcher encore plus de lui, seulement fraîchement apprivoisé, alors qu'il l'avait déjà à maintes reprises poussé dans ses derniers retranchements ?

_Now I just wanna  
Be your dog_

Il se noyait un peu plus après chaque seconde dans cette chaleur.

Allait-il bientôt devenir son esclave miteux, son serf asservi ou son animal de compagnie ? Sûrement finirait-il tristement comme les Cavaliers King Charles, noble race canine réduite à chauffer les pieds royaux du trône d'Angleterre.

La respiration de Shuichi s'accélérait inéxorablement alors qu'il étouffait à peine des plaintes adorées. Il sentait le sourire sur les lèvres qui froissaient sa peau ; il se représentait sans mal la malice qui hantait ses yeux ambre à chacun de ses haletements.

Yuki prenait-il un tel plaisir à le voir panteler, inoffensif et quémandant ?

A force, le chanteur en oublierait son humanité et serait réduit à l'état de fidèle labrador, attendant patiemment une attention de son maître, une pantoufle oscillant avec sa respiration saccadée dans sa gueule baveuse...

Mais de tels sacrifices ne semblaient que naturels s'ils étaient réalisés pour un tel être humain.

_Now I just wanna  
Be your dog  
_

Il fredonna d'une voix râpeuse et essouflée ces quelques vers et n'entendit que par hasard le faible rire de Yuki.

Des mots apaisants furent glissés à son oreille tandis qu'il était soumis à une prise d'acier, un baiser volupteux contre ses lèvres, contre son corps une doucereuse douleur.

_Now I'm ready  
To close my eyes  
_

C'était dans ces instants tribaux que tout était pardonné avec bonté. Les regards froids et les répliques mordantes ou les plaintes répétitives ainsi que les cris perçants disparaissaient sans laisser de traces.

D'ailleurs, plus leurs disputes étaient houleuses, plus fougueuse était leur nuit. Les excuses ne tardaient jamais à arriver et peu après, la distinction d'où commençaient et finissaient les deux amants devenait infime et dérisoire. Un des rares secrets que Shuichi n'avait pas révélé à Hiro, afin de flatter sa satisfaction personelle et contribuer à l'inflation de son égo, était que l'instigateur chronique des réconciliations était Yuki.

Certes, l'écrivain ne venait jamais supplier son pardon, il ne l'avait jamais fait et ne le ferait sûrement jamais.

Il ne parlait même pas.

Il se contentait d'enlacer Shuichi à un moment de silence propice et le jeune chanteur fondait irrémédiablement.

_And now I'm ready  
To close my mind  
_

Bien entendu, l'époque où Yuki parvenait à faire taire Shuichi d'un regard, d'une parole ou d'un baiser était révolue. Le chétif chanteur avait gagné en assurance (et initiative) face à son amant. Mais dans les intermèdes post-dispute, sauf s'il eût été fort contrarié, il redevenait le garçon influençable de leur rencontre et capitulait dès la première étreinte.

Comment résister ? Yuki utilisait sans pitié son arme encore invaincue : ses yeux. La teinte onctueuse qu'il invoquait dans ses situations était irrésistible.

Il plongea fébrilement une main dans les boucles blondes de son amant et des yeux égarés, lacés de brume rencontrèrent les siens.

Yuki ne lui avait jamais déclaré son amour par myriades de sonnets en alexandrin mais les nuances enivrantes de ses yeux parlaient d'elles-même.

_And now I'm ready_

_To feel your hand_

Il y eut une main pressée derrière sa nuque, un baiser souriant et la danse transie reprit.

Et, sans préavis valable, des paroles furent chantonnées à son oreille. Le coeur de Shuichi voleta dans sa cage en piallant alors qu'il reconnaissait celles qu'il avait par hasard laissées échapper tantôt. Ces quelques mots d'anglais, insignifiants et dégradants pour les dandis, précieux et immaculés aux yeux de Shuichi, admettaient avec une simplicité étonnante toute l'affection et la tendresse que Yuki éprouvait.

Le jeune chanteur assumait sans gêne son attachement sans borne pour son amant, mais grâce à cette phrase, concise et grossière, il était prouvé que Yuki était tout aussi emprisonné que lui.

Shuichi aurait voulu parler, mettre des mots inutiles sur cette révélation, mais déja, le rythme entraînant de leur valse à deux temps établit sa suprématie, réduisant avec efficacité son esprit critique.

La dernière pensée cohérente de Shuichi, qui ne contînt, ni Yuki!, ni plus ou encore, fut une autre question existentielle : l'aide d'un taxidermiste serait-elle nécessaire pour garder Yuki à ses côtés ?

_And lose my heart_

_In burning sands_

Leurs respirations âpres se laissèrent évincer par un silence confortable. Yuki restait allongé sur ou contre Shuichi. Un observateur extérieur aurait peut-être utilisé le participe passé blotti ou à la rigueur pelotonné, mais ces deux termes demeurent, pour un connaisseur averti, totalement incompatible à Yuki Eiri.

Shuichi rassembla lentement les draps et ses esprits, et, déposant un fier baiser à peine réprimandé dans les cheveux de Yuki, s'efforcea de ne pas hurler de contentement.

Même s'il devait devenir un esclave, une carpette humanoïde, ou un chien gâleux pour rester près de cet homme, ce serait sans regret.

_And I just wanna be your dog..._

__

_

* * *

_

__

_Fort bien, il est désormais l'heure pour l'auteur désespéré de quémander les reviews..._

S'il-vous plait, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

A la prochaine


End file.
